This competing renewal application for the Columbia University Medical Center Skin Disease Research Core Center Grant (CUMCSDRC) requests support for the purpose of sustaining and building a focus of excellence in cutaneous biology at Columbia University that will leverage the considerable existing research strength within the Department of Dermatology and harness it to the rich opportunities for collaborative research with talented investigators throughout the institution and the New York region. We have selected three Themes, stem cells, skin and neuroscience, and genetics and immunology, which have outstanding potential to link basic science advances in these areas to a better understanding of the mechanisms of human skin disease thereby offering real promise for finding innovative strategies for the prevention and treatment of these disorders. This proposal is supported by three highly innovative cutting edge Core facilities designed to provide investigators with state-of-the-art support services for their research that would be difficult, if not impossible, to access elsewhere. These include: i) Tissue Culture and Histology Core;ii) Immunophenotyping Core;iii) Advanced Imaging Core;and iv) Administrative Core. These highly interactive Cores provide a solid base on which to launch a powerful presence in cutaneous biology at this institution. A major goal of this SDRC is to nurture the development of innovative ideas from investigators in the broader Columbia community that can ultimately be translated into peer-reviewed funded programs. The Cores and P&F Studies are integrated under the direction of an Administrative Core that provides highly effective and well-organized support to assure maximally efficient integration of the SDRC and its multiple components within Columbia University. A multifaceted Enrichment Program containing a broad spectrum of innovative educational activities is an integral component of this SDRC as is a major commitment to training outstanding medical students, residents, fellows and graduate students with real potential for future leadership in Dermatology a specialty with a need for strengthening its academic base. The CUMCSDRC has established a base of excellence in cutaneous biology and investigative dermatology in the New York region that has the potential to enhance public and professional awareness of the importance of skin diseases and to improve the quality of life of individuals suffering from skin disease.